Dionysus' secret
by kronos army
Summary: what happens when Percy returns after key? *spoiler* if you don't read key first you wont understand it!  under 10's should not read because of the final chapter  horror   r&r plz!
1. the fallen

DIONYSUS' SECRET … Chapter 1: The Fallen

"The end came and the world burned and Percy was gone….

Percy's P.O.V

"What is going on?" I asked outraged. I had just returned after asking Hestia to make it so the Fates just sent me back to my own reality where me and Annabeth survived and got together and I find now the Titans won and I was killed two years ago?

"Where is everyone and why am I back at camp Half-Blood?"

"because." Said a new voice "this is where all the lost end up because the Titans won."

I turned to see Dionysus well not him but it was him at the same time.

"Mr. D." I said "how come you're here?"

"Because Peter Johannesburg." He started "I because of my ability of Party time can deliver messages as you should know from your infernal failed attempt at war."

"Nice to see you too." I muttered

"Now see here Johnson!" he roared "I am very busy you know and I could be explaining this to any of you surviving silly heroes but I thought you might stand a better chance."

"A better chance at what?" I asked not liking where this was going.

"At saving Olympus." He said "now listen you can only exist in this world for a short amount of time about at most two days. I need you to try to restore us with your silly friends help in that time."

"What! That's impossible."

"Not quite and before you ask I can only give you two more pieces of help. One your friends are about a mile west if you wish to meet them again and two the people behind this change in reality are more known than you could possibly know."

"I know it's the Titans."

"No it isn't." he said "in the other reality where I gave you Kronos' powers he sent you back here when he was promised he could rule the world and Olympus would fall on your return."

"Who did this?" I asked certain I knew.

"The fates are to blame for this Jackson."

Great. Wonderful. Could this day get any better? Then a siren wailed and two men appeared. Apparently it could.

Preview of Chapter 2:

Olympus fell and the Titans destroyed the world….

"You'll never take me alive crooked cops!" I shouted

"Oh really Jackson?" they asked

"How do you know me wait! You have two faces…."

"That's right it's me Janus."

"And who are you?" I asked his companion.

"I am your greatest fear." He said

"What?" I asked confused

"I am Thanatos." The man said "god of Death."


	2. the end of an era

Dionysus' secret

Chapter two: the end of an era

Olympus fell and the Titans destroyed the world…

A police car appeared and two men stepped out of it. One was wearing a cloak and the other a sort of doorman suit. They looked at me and the one in the cloak said in a deep, rasping voice

"You're time is up."

I ran away as fast as I could whilst yelling to them "you'll never take me alive you crooked cops!"

"Oh really Jackson?" they asked.

"How do you know me wait! You have two faces…"

"That's right it's me Janus!"

"And who are you?" I asked his companion.

"I am your greatest fear." He told me chillingly

"What! " I asked him confused.

"I am Thanatos." The man said "god of Death."

Before I could fully comprehend the situation I turned and ran followed quickly by the two of them. As I ran I heard Janus talking to someone over a walkie-talkie

"We have him commander Krios." He said "requesting back-up!"

I kept on running and then a few minutes later another siren wailed and from this car came two more men.

"Krios." The one with a ram's horn helmet introduced himself as.

The other one stepped out of the shadows and I screamed in pure terror and anguish. Standing there with a sneer on his face and his patented scythe in his hands was an old foe.

"Kronos." I spat.

He sneered and advanced slowly towards me "you should have stayed in that other reality Jackson." He scoffed "but I'm grateful you didn't now I finally do get to kill you!" he charged at me and swung with the scythe almost taking my head in one hit. I dodged his next strike and stabbed riptide deep into his calf.

"Argh!" he roared in anger at the wound my sword had inflicted on him.

"Until next time Jackson." He sneered and in a column of flames Krios and Kronos disappeared.

Phew that was close I'm lucky to have lived and to have not been destroyed by Kronos I thought. But how come he wasn't in his true form as a Titan king? I wondered.

Then something happened that changed the course of my reality forever.

A bunch of kids jumped out of the bushes and surrounded me

"Is he Jackson?" a gruff familiar sounding one said next to me.

The leader stepped forward and I gasped when I saw her. The hair was matted and covered in filth. Her grey eyes no longer sparkled but seemed to have a haunted look to them like she'd slept rough for the last few years.

"Yes that's Percy." She said "I'm sure of it."

We stood staring at each other for a few minutes then she smiled at me and we hugged each other.

"Welcome back." Annabeth said.

Preview of Chapter 3:

"So what's the plan boss?" I asked her

"Firstly you don't call me boss and secondly you can't be trusted to know the plan but we need every available fighter."

"gotcha." I said and I slunk away from Annabeth. Sometimes it was so hard been an average Luke Castellan.


	3. list of characters in Dionysus' Secret

Characters in Dionysus' secret

Percy Jackson

Dionysus

Kronos

Janus

Annabeth Chase

Clarisse La Rue

Thanatos

Polyphemus

Hyperion

Krios

Prometheus

The Three Fates

Hestia

Zeus

Poseidon

Hades

Apollo

Artemis

Francesca (her role in the story is of yet unknown)

Nico Di Angelo

Thalia Grace

Luke Castellan

Ethan Nakamura

Maria Di Angelo

Grover Underwood

Sally Jackson

Bianca D Angelo

Travis Stoll

Conner Stoll

Ares

Athena

Hermes

Hephaestsus

The Furies

The Minotaur

Medusa

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Hera

Demeter

Persephone

And the One and Only…

CHIRON!

Oh and Charon with Cerberus too…

Oh I nearly Forgot Atlas and Vice-Principal Thorn….

And there's the most important Character….

THE RANDOM FAN OF THE STORY…. (P.S IT'S ME!)


	4. the fight to start all fights

DIONYSUS' SECRET….

Chapter three: The Fight to start All Fights….

When the war began…. Hell was opened…..

Percy's P.O.V

It was all so confusing I told Annabeth. First the events happened in that other reality and then all this happens. I just didn't get it. And how come everybody knew what had happened in the other reality?

"Well Percy..." Annabeth began explaining to me. "When the fates changed this reality it made us all remember that reality it seemed."

"o.k." I said totally confused. "But what's with all this?"I asked pointing around.

"Well." Annabeth began but she was interrupted by a new voice.

"So what's the plan boss?" the new voice said.

Luke's P.O.V

I strolled up to Percy and Annabeth in the middle of the discussion and made myself right at home. When they saw me Percy's eyes bugged open wide with shock and Annabeth turned away in disgust. I know I came to their camp a year ago and after they tortured me she decided I could stay but must be watched as if I was Kronos' spy or something. I am. That's why he knows where they attack but anyway.

I said to Annabeth "what's the plan boss?"

"Firstly you don't call me boss and secondly you can't be trusted to know the plan but we need every available fighter so just stand with Bianca and shut up!"

"Gotcha." I said and I slunk away. Sometimes it was so hard been an average Luke Castellan.

Percy's P.O.V

"Wait so even Bianca's here too?"

"Yes." Annabeth replied "when we lost the war we knew we needed every fighter so we went to the Junkyard of the gods and Nico resurrected her that's the night he and Clarisse got together."

"Wait, Nico and Clarisse are dating?"

"Yes."

"Totally wrong!"

"We know trust us but anyway we're trying to take down the Titans but so far it isn't working as their anticipating our every movement.

"But how can they be?" I asked bewildered.

Annabeth lowered her voice to a whisper so that people nearby couldn't hear "we suspect there's a traitor."

"Who?" I asked shocked anyone on our side could betray us but then again Luke had before.

"We suspect it's either Luke or quite possibly…."

"Yeah?" I asked eager to know

"It's just well….." Annabeth said "for a while Grover's been acting kind of weird and I mean more strange than usual since Juniper was slaughtered by the Minotaur."

"Wait Junipers dead?" I asked

"Yeah last year nasty sneak attack lead by Krios." Annabeth said "most of us were lucky to escape alive but some were taken prisoner like Travis and Connor and others like Katie were killed in the attack."

"So my friends are dead?" I asked enraged.

"Yes…." Annabeth replied bleakly.

"Well then…" I said getting in a temper now "bring on the Titans… I'll kill them all and restore the gods by myself in a day if I must!"

"That's the spirit." Annabeth said sounding like an over-peppy cheerleader.

Luke's P.O.V

The next morning I went into the main command tent and saw a huge battle operation table laid out in front of me. Everyone was swarming at the sides of it pointing at things and shouting at each other. Finally in the corner I noticed Annabeth in discussion with Nico. I went over to them and Nico shuffled away to go check on Clarisse.

"So captain." I said mockingly "what's the plan of attack for the big assault later."

"Well." She started matter-of-factly "we're going to send a large group up to the main Titan headquarters in Manhattan to draw their guard's attention and for the Titans here to be distracted then we slip in and head for the top. Once there we'll activate these detonation charges I have mixed with celestial bronze and we'll blow their seats of power to smithereens causing them to fade then we can easily defeat them and break the gods out of Tartarus."

"It's good." I thought "perhaps too good…."

Preview of Chapter four:

"Run Grover!" Juniper shouted

"But I can't leave you!" I protested

"Just go don't worry for me…." Juniper replied tears in her beautiful green eyes.

We heard the Titan forces draw near and I whispered goodbye hoarsely. I turned and fled out of the woods towards the beach. As I ran I heard a shout, a voice call my name in pain and then silence…


End file.
